Metamorphosis
by Atwood16
Summary: Set mid season three Marissa chooses Johnny over Ryan leading him to a downword spiral and hang out with a new crowd
1. Chapter 1

'Hey Ryan me and Summer are going to the bait shop you coming' Seth asked entering the poolhouse

'No ... i'm cool you go ahead' Ryan replied not wanting to see Marissa and Johnny together after what happened between them

'Look you'll have to face her sooner or later' Seth sighed walking over and sitting on the bed next to him

'I'm fine Seth okay ... i asked her to choose between the two of us and she made her choice' Ryan replied

'You sure you don't want to come' Seth asked one last time

'Yeah i'm sure ...i've got plans anyway'

'Okay ... i'll talk to you later' Seth waved walking out of the poolhouse and back into the kitchen

'Hey mom i'm going to pick up Summer' Seth said walking past her making his way out of the kitchen

'Is Ryan going with you' Kirsten pressed

'No .. said he already had plans' Seth shrugged his shoulders

'With who' Kirsten asked

'Didn't ask ... he didn't seem to be in the talking mood'

Arriving at Summer place Seth got out of the car and walked up the stairs to Summer's front door where he rang the door bell and patiently waited until there was an answer

'Oh Seth come in' Neil smiled

'Thank you sir'

'Seth just call em Dr Roberts' Neil smiled at him

'Ok ... Dr Roberts' Seth smiled back

'Well Summer and Marissa are waiting on you in the living room'

'Okay thanks' Seth said making his way into the living room where Summer, Marissa and Johnny where sitting down

'Hey Cohen you here lets go' Summer smiled getting up from the couch while Johnny and Marissa followed as she gave him a peck on the check and the four walked out together

'So wheres Ryan' Summer whispered not wanting Marissa or Johnny to hear them

'Don't know said he had plans' Seth relied

'With who' Summer asked like Kirsten had earlier

'Don't know' Seth sighed 'But he been acting weird lately hanging out with someone else but i don't know how it is'

'You think he has a new girlfriend' Summer asked

'Don't know'

Once he was sure Seth had left Ryan walked over to his dresser taking of his shirt and replacing it with his grey hoodie and black wrist-cuff followed by his black leather jacket

Making his way over to the phone Ryan picked it up and dialed the familiar number and waited a few seconds before it was picked up

'Hello'

'Hey it's me' Ryan replied

'Oh hey Atwood'

'So you busy tonight' Ryan asked

'No ... why'

'Because i know this girl ... Jess ... she's having a party tonight ... should be good' Ryan suggested

'Yeah sounds good ... came around and pick me up and we'll head over there'

'Cool see you then' Ryan smiled hanging up the phone and dropping it on his bed before exciting the poolhouse and making his way inside passing Kirsten in the kitchen

'Hey... i'm going out' Ryan told Kirsten as he passed her

'Where are you going' Kirsten asked

'To a party' Ryan replied

'Okay be carefull' Kirsten warned

'I will be' Ryan replied as he excited the kitchen although the look on his face said otherwise

Arriving at the bait shop Seth, Summer, Marissa and Johnny excited the car and made there way inside where a British group where playing

Walking downstairs together the two couples made there way over to the bar to order there drinks before walking back over to a open spot to listen to the band

'So ...how is Ryan doing' Marissa asked akwardly while receiving a jealous look from Johnny that Marissa was cluesless about

' Em .. i'm not really sure we don't really talk much ... or at all' Seth replied

'Oh' Was all Marissa could say not sure what to make off this news but decided that maybe she should at least try to talk to Ryan soon

The next marking a hungover Ryan exited the poolhouse changed into a long sleeve blue shirt along with his jeans and entered the kitchen where Sandy, Kirsten and Seth where already seated

'Morning' Kirsten smiled

'Morning' Ryan yawned taking seat at the kitchen table next to Seth

Ryan had returned home late the night before not really that drunk that he couldn't drive but decided to open up a bottle of Tequila which he drank most of the night instead of catching up with his homework

'So have fun last night' Seth asked looking for answers to how Ryan was hanging out with

'Yeah ...you' Ryan asked

'Yeah'

After having breakfast and saying goodbye to Sandy and Kirsten Ryan and Seth excited the house and got into the Range Rover with Ryan driving and Seth in the passangers seat

'So ... Marissa was asking about you last night' Seth said seeing how much Ryan cared

'Yeah ... well i don't care'

'At all' Seth asked slightly shocked

'I'm done with dating it leads to nothing but trouble i'm going back to one night stands ... at least that way i dont have to try and impress anybody'

Seth didn't reply not sure what to say as Ryan reveresed out of the driveway and drove them to school

Later that day Ryan excited his final class of the day and made his way throught the corridor towards his locker where he put away his books before making his way outside where he saw a familar face standing as he made his way over to him

'Hey man what up' Ryan smiled shaking hands

'Nothing' He replied smoking his cigarrate ' Want one'

'Sure' Ryan replied taking the cigarrate and lighting it against the lighter 'Thanks'

Seth,Summer and Marissa walked put out of school towards the parking lot

'So Seth will you give me and Marissa a ride home 'Summer asked

'Yeah sure' Seth replied althought he worried how Ryan would react

Looking up Seth noticed Ryna hanging out with the last person he expected

'OH MY GOD'

'What' Summer replied looking along with Marissa up to where Ryan was standing

'Is that Volchok'

'Em you guys stay here' Seth motioned towards Summer and Marissa as he nervously made his way over to where Ryan and Volchok where leaning against Volchok van smoking

'Ryan what are you doing ' Seth asked confused as he approached the pair

'Nothing' Ryan replied in a perfect deep pan delivery

'I mean what are you doing hanging out with him'

Ryan didn't answer instead choosing to shurg his shoulders 'Why not'

'Look can we talk about this at home' Seth asked confused and a little disappointed in Ryan

'Fine' Ryan sighed finsihing of his cigarrate before tossing on the ground at his feet

'I'll catch you later' Ryan said turning to Volchok

'Yeah give me a call' Volchok replied before getting into his van and speeding off

'So i've got something to tell you' Seth said as he and Ryan made there way over to Summer and Marissa

Yeah whats that'

'We're giving Marissa and Summer a ride home' Seth said carefully watching Ryan reaction but there was none

'Whatever i'm driving Ryan said reaching into his pocket for the keys before entering the Range Rover without looking in Marissa's direction

Angry at being forced to share a car with Marissa, Ryan decied he wasn't going to even look at her

'Hey Summer' Ryan smiled at her deliberately making sure not to say anything to Mairssa

'This should be fun' Seth muttured under his voice getting into the passangers seat while Summer and Marissa followed get into the back

Starting up the car Ryan pulled out of the driving space and out of Harbor on the way back to the Roberts

The silence between the four teenagers hung in the air while the made there way home until Seth not being able to take it anymore decied to break it

'So... Ryan any plans for tonight' Seth asked struggling to come up with a topic of conversation

'No' Ryan answered in a tone that didn't welcome any follow up questions

'Okay then' Seth sighed

Marissa who was seated in the back was unware of Ryan and Seth exchange instead she had spent the entire car ride watching Ryan and noticed something different about him, he seemed more...angry, which wasn't unsual for him she knew he had a temper but this seemed different he seemed angry at everyone and was closing himself off from everyone around him and that upset her and she had a terrible feeling that she was responsible for this sudden change in his character

She was brought back to earth as the car suddnely stopped and she noticed that they had arrived at the Roberts house

'Thanks for the ride Chino' Summer said exiting the car 'Cohen i'll Call you later'

Yeah... thanks Ryan' Marisa mumbled not really sure what to say

Ryan didn't look at either of them instead waited for them to exot the car before pullling away from the ROberts estate and make the drove back home

'So Ryan now the Summer and Marissa aren't here are you going to talk' Seth asked turning his body in Ryan's direction

'About what' Ryan replied with no emotion although hhe knew what Seth wanted to talk about

'I think you know... You and Volchok hanging out'

'So what where hanging out, whats the big deal' Ryan said turning into the gated community where there house was

'What the big deal he a bad guy and a bad influence' Seth shouted trying t make Ryan see sense

'SO WHAT Ryan shouted back 'Since when do you care' Ryan muttured under his but breath loud enough for Seth to hear

'What is that supposed to mean' Seth questioned wondering where this was coming from

'Forget it okay like it makes a differnce with me anyway' Ryan said pulling into the Cohens driveway and getting out leaving a confused and worried Seth in the car

After he got out of the car Ryan waited in Seth getting ott before locking the car and making his way inside while Seth followed closely behind wondering what had gotten into Ryan and how he could fix it

As much as he hated to admit it he would have to talk to his parents about this


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy and Kirsten where seated together on the coach watching TV when Seth come into the room with a serious look on his face

'Can i talk to you guys' Seth asked

'Sure son' Sandy frowned at the tone in which Seth asked the question switching off the TV as he and Kirsten turned there full attetion towards him

'Is something wrong' Kirsten asked with worry in her voice her maternal instincts kicking in

'Well maybe...it's Ryan' Seth sighed

'So how did you and Cooper get together anyway' Volchok said his speach slurred from the alchol

'I don't now' Ryan drunkley laughed 'I think she just wanted to make her mom mad or something' Ryan guessed

Ryan didn't really believe that but when he thought about it he had no reason why she was intrested in him in the first place, since there break-up Ryan had thought about them a lot and had come to the conclusion that they should never have gotten together in the first place they where just too different to be together

He was happy in his new life minus Marissa or maybe that was the alchol that had became his new lover talking, scoffing at the thought Ryan remebered his Chino days and sure he wasn't perfect he dated around ,skipped school and even got in the occasional fight but he never drank like this

Sure he had the rare drink but no this much and it kind of made him sick, he always swore that after watching his mom, Marissa and even Kirsten drink that he would never do that but maybe this was him. Like the famous saying _the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. _And Ryan defiently was morphing into his father or mother he couldn't really tell

After a few minutes Ryan realised he had zoned out and come back to earth to hear Volchok brag about the latest girl he had bedded and Ryan pretended that he was intrested picking up the beer bottle finishing it off before launching into the dark night and onto the beach

'He look' Volcholk Slurred again pointing out on the beach from the lightguard stand where they were drinking

Looking out onto the beach Ryan noticed waht Volchok was pointing at at the figure come along obvoiulsy not notcing them, Ryan immediately reconised it as Johnny

'Need some help' Volchok smirked a dirty smile not knowing Ryan real intentions

'No, i got it' Ryan shook his head making his way down the ramp towards Johnny

Even if Ryan was looking for a fight he was sure Volhok was in no shape to help him out, despite his shorter frame Ryan was always able to hold his liquor, he guessed it was the Atwood genes

T'he only good thing his parents ever gave him' Ryan thought bitterly as he approached Johnny who has just noticed him and suddenly got nervous

'Oh ... hey Ryan' Johnny smiled nervously

'Hey Johnny' Ryan said with no emotion on his face with made Johnny more nervous almost as much as the alcohol he could smell coming off Ryan breath

'So i'm sorry about everything...you know between us and Marissa'

'Don't be' Ryan dismissed his concerns 'I've had a few days to think about it and realised that me and Marissa should never hace gotten together, i'm meant to be alone and i hope you too will be very happy together'

'Your serious' Johnny asked not believing what he was hearing

Yeah, don't get me wrong a few days ago i wanted to pound you into the ground so i could make you feel the way i felt, buit i'm over it now' Ryan explained

'Okay' Johnny smiled nervously still not sure what to say until he looked up and saw Volchok standing at a lifeguard stand where he pressumed Ryan had come from

'Well thanks... but you shouldn't be hanging out with Volchok ... he's a bad guy' Johnny said speaking from experience

'Thanks i'll keep that in mind' Ryan said stepping away from him and taking a few steps before turning back to Johnny

'Oh and if you hurt her, i'll make you wish you where never born' Ryan said in a very serious tone before making his way back to where he came from pulling out a ciggerate and lighting it as he made his way up the lightguard stand

'You didn't hit him' Volchok asked surprised

Looking over at him Ryan blew smoke out the side of his mouth before answering' I gave him a warning'


End file.
